Fang
Fang is a battle-scarred male wolf with yellow eyes, a gray underside and a brown-ginger upper side. History Child's Play Fang is seen asleep in the den with his mate, Flutter, and daughter, Alari. When Alari asks if she can go play with Blue's pups, Fang replies no becasue her father is a loner and her doesn't trust her (though they have known each other since they were pups). Alari becomes outraged and storms out of the den to go see Blue's pups anyway. I Dare You Fang doesn't formally appear in this episode, but Bone mentions him when he's warning Alari about touching herself. The Fence Fang is greeted by Flutter when she's concerned about where he and Alari had gone. He explains how Alari left to play with Blue's pups, but when he arrived at the den, Blue was gone. Fang hears Blue's howl and leaves, asking Flutter to continue the search for Alari. When he finds Blue, they discuss what to do with Lupis, the lost pup. Those Lost He is first seen with Blue and Lupis as they decide Lupis' fate. He decides to let Lupis into his pack. Before he can say more, he hears a gunshot, followed by a scream. Fang recognizes the scream as Alari's and runs off to find her. He reaches the fence and stops to see Flutter lying dead on the ground with Alari's pawprints trailing away, He appears again when the whole Pack of Night mourns over Flutter's death. He is hunched over his mate's body, crying. Blue approaches him, and she explains about the Pack's search for Alari upon Fang's request, saying that they had lost track of her. Fang interrupts Blue as she proposes that Fang should conduct a search party, saying that he wanted to think that Alari had vanished alive rather than seeing her dead body as well as Flutter's. When Blue protests against this, Fang snaps at Blue and exiles her, calling her and her family "thinbloods". Blue agrees, but she asks that her pups stay in the pack. Fang reluctantly agrees and sends Blue away. When he hears Midnight blaming Luna for what had happened, Fang asks Midnight if she had done anything to stop her. In response, Midnight lies, telling Fang that she had tried to chase after Alari. Fang's turns to Luna and growls at her. Fang is seen one week later when a wolf (shown to be Cliff later in the series) tells Fang that he needs to appoint an Alpha Female. Fang refuses, saying that no female would replace Flutter. The wolf protests, and Fang pins him down to the ground, vowing that he will change the Pack. The West Fang sharply approches Lupis when he catches him listening to one of Yin-Yang's stories. Then he changes to subject to Luna, saying that Midnight caught her sleeping in the den. Fang desides Luna must be punished, but Lupis implores otherwise. Fang relunctantly agrees to let Lupis take Luna off the terroritory for five sunrises. Personality Prior to the one year jump, Fang appears to be a caring, compassionate, but somewhat protective father to his daughter, Alari. After the death of Flutter, his mate, Fang's personality went through several dramatic shifts. He became increasingly stern, demanding, and short-tempered with almost every member of his pack. Even worse, the loss of Flutter began to impair his judgment, leading several poor decisions, including the needless exile of Blue, the prejudiced demotion of Luna to Omega (the lowest rank in the pack) simply because he did not like her, and several others. After the one year time skip, Fang's mental health appears to have deteriorated further. Along with a new host of scars covering his face, he appears to be even gruffer and harder to please than before. However, these unpleasant characteristics all seem to generate from a feeling of intense loneliness, created by the loss of Flutter and Alari. His relationship with Midnight was, as hinted by Sharp, not a true relationship but rather his way of clinging to the past, as Midnight reminded him of Flutter. Fang did not deny or confirm that he actually felt anything for Midnight. As a pup, Fang's personality was very different. He was much more timid, insecure, and reckless than he is now, and seemed to feel rather bullied by his brother, Cliff. His relationship with Flutter appeared to be the catalyst for his increase in confidence that presumably led to his promotion of Alpha Male of the Pack of Night. Actors Current: '''Bloodstainedfur '''Past: Fluffylovey Family Mate: Flutter (deceased) Daugther: Alari (living as of Romance is Boring Part 1) Brother: Cliff Sister-in-law: Sharp Quotes "Upset? Upset!? My life was taken from me. My mate, my pup, and you think I'm upset? No, Blue, I'm dead. Dead on the inside!" :—Fang to Blue after Flutter's death. Those Lost "Any other wolf would kill you now, but I know what you're going through. I've been there, and I know, it would be far to crueler to leave you alive." —Fang to Saber. Unreleased episode : :"Bad things will happen when you try to think, Bone. So leave that to me." : :—Fang to Bone. New places :"What do you think you're doing?! You're a grown wolf, you can't listen to elders ramble. You have work to do!" :—Fang to Lupis ("The West") : : Three s a party by tribble of doom-d3lj9ma.png Fang Just Woke Up by tribble of doom.png Fang on mooncliff.png Creeper.png Fangy.png Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Wolves Category:Male Wolves Category:Pack of Night Members Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Antagonist Category:Parents